Known in the art are integrally molded spike connectors for coupling a drip chamber to the stopper of a fluid source. An example of one type of spike connector, commonly referred to as an airway connector, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 229,518, issued Dec. 4, 1973. Other spike connectors, primarily for use with collapsible plastic containers, do not utilize a filtered airway.
The configuration of certain prior art spike connectors has made it difficult for an operator to have access to the stopper once the spike of the spike connector has been inserted into the stopper. For example, while certain stoppers carry an injection site, some prior art spike connectors overlie the injection site and block the injection site from the operator once the spike of the spike connector is inserted into the stopper.
Certain prior art spike connectors are configured to become relatively flush with the stopper once the spike is inserted into the stopper. This flush engagement may be deleterious because a leaking liquid may collect on the surface which engages the stopper. One prior art type of spike connector, licensed by American Hospital Supply Corporation in Italy, has a flat surface which engages the stopper with the flat surface forming the periphery of an open volume. This enables the collection of solution on the flat surface and in the open volume, and thereby increases chances of contamination.